


The Fancy Pen

by Storm_Clouds_and_Starshine



Series: Miracles Verse [8]
Category: DIgimon Story Cyber Sleuth - Fandom, Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Story Series | Digimon World Series
Genre: Aiba Takumi's Father works for Kamishiro Enterprises, Fluff, Gen, and rambling about the new friends he made, because that's a thing, just a young takumi showing his dad a cool pen he got
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Clouds_and_Starshine/pseuds/Storm_Clouds_and_Starshine
Summary: Aiba Takumi was six, and he got a fancy pen! So, of course, he was going to show it to his Papa. Because that was what you did when you were six and got a cool pen.
Relationships: Aiba Takumi & Aiba Takumi's Father
Series: Miracles Verse [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618171
Kudos: 4





	The Fancy Pen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForestsAndSunsets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestsAndSunsets/gifts).



> i can't believe this is the first time i've written miracles verse takumi,, he's such a good kid  
> this is pre-EDEN beta test - as mentioned in the summary, takumi is six, and he's befriended nokia so far. he's also gonna befriend yuuko and yuugo (and arata, since arata is friends with yuugo), but that's more of an "after this fic" kind of thing. just a short fluffy oneshot
> 
> there's no real reason that i'm gifting this to noble except "see, i can write fluffy things in this au" (though considering what's gonna happen, maybe that's not such a good thing that i'm writing about the happy times that inevitably end. . . )

“Papa, Papa, look look!” Takumi ran up to his papa, chubby hands grasping a pen.

  
  


His Papa looked up from the papers on his desk. There were a lot of them, and they had a lot of hard words, but Papa always laughed and said that Takumi would learn to read them later. His Papa worked for a technology company, which Takumi didn’t know what it was but it sounded cool and his Papa made a lot of money so nobody had to worry about if somebody had to get hurt and go to the hospital. 

  
  


“Look, Papa, look!” Takumi said again, waving the pen around.

  
  


Takumi’s Papa quirked an eyebrow. “Oh? What do you have there, Taku-kun?”

  
  


Takumi proudly puffed out his chest. “Mama went to some fancy person’s business and I sat there and was quiet like she said you gotta be when you’re at a fancy person’s house, and the nice fancy man who owned the house gave me a pen! Look at the pretty colors it is!!”

  
  


It was a pretty pen, too. It was made of a metal that changed colors when the light hit it ( _ chrome _ , Takumi would later remember his Papa calling it), and if you pressed the end down there was a click and then you could write with the pen, instead of pulling off a pen! (Mama said it was a  _ ballpoint pen _ , and she had a lot of those, because Mama wrote lots of papers with that pen. His Mama showed up on the news sometimes, too, because she was a re-por-ter, and they said what the news were!)

  
  


“That’s a very pretty pen, Taku-kun.” His Papa agreed. “It was very nice of the fancy man to give it to you. Do you want to draw with it?”

  
  


That was always the question that Takumi’s Mama and Papa asked him anytime he got something he could write with - did he want to draw with it? The answer was always  _ yes _ \- Takumi could make all  _ kinds _ of scribbles, and his Mama and Papa always said that they were  _ pretty _ and  _ creative _ and  _ imaginative _ !

  
  


Nokia said that, too, but she said it more quiet. Takumi always said that she could scribble stuff with him, but she never did. Nokia always seemed like she was afraid of Takumi saying something mean, which was silly - Takumi wasn’t mean. His Mama and Papa told him that you weren’t supposed to be mean, so Takumi wouldn’t be mean, because his Mama and Papa were  _ smart _ and they knew  _ everything _ .

  
  


“Well then, Taku-kun.” Papa spoke up, after a few minutes of Takumi happily scribbling away with his fancy new pen. “Do you want to go talk to the fancy man again?”

  
  


Takumi looked up from where he’d been sitting. “I can do that?”

  
  


His Papa giggled, and closed his eyes so much that you could only just see that they were purple. “I work for the fancy man.” He said, and he said it the same way that he’d said he had gray hair because he worked a lot, or the way he’d said that Takumi’s hair and eyes were red and blue because Takumi had jeans that were re-ses-ive (later, of course, he’d know that they meant  _ recessive genes _ ), or the way that he said that Takumi’s Mama was away a lot because she had to tell all the people the news for her job.

  
  


“You do?!” Takumi scrambled to clamber into his Papa’s lap, poking at his Papa’s cheeks. “Does that mean I get to talk to the fancy man’s kids again? They’re really nice! They’re  _ twins _ which is  _ cool _ and they look a lot like each other and Yuuko-chan is a lot more quiet but Yuugo-kun is her brother and he’s really nice and gave me a cookie when I asked and and-!”

  
  


His Papa giggled again. “Yes, Taku-kun, we can see the fancy man’s kids again. But only if you get ready, okay? We have a little bit before we have to leave to see them.”

  
  


“Okay!” Takumi said, happily, grabbing his pen and the little notepad that his Mama had got him and putting them in the little backpack his Papa had gotten him. He was gonna get to see the fancy man and Yuugo and Yuuko again!!

Takumi had the best Papa  _ ever _ !

**Author's Note:**

> and that's a wrap!
> 
> also fun fact: takumi's dad in this au is one of the characters you meet in the cyber sleuth game. is he an npc, a major plot character, or a one-off-line character? who knows! i do know that the model for the character pops up several times in the game, so make of that what you will (what with npcs reusing models a lot)


End file.
